Stuck in Camelot
by carnella-arthur8922
Summary: Hannah Montana and Merlin crossovers. Here the summary... Miley and Lilly were assigned to homework about King Arthur Pendragon. at that night, they stroked by lightning and travel the past...to Camelot. they met Arthur and Merlin.... summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Montana and The Adventures of Merlin crossovers

**Stuck in Camelot… **

*All the character is kind of OOC.

*in this fanfic, MILEY x ARTHUR and LILLY x MERLIN

*Guinevere/Gwen not really showed up here. Just wanna focus to Arthur/Miley and Lilly/Merlin.

*In this fanfic too, Arthur always look/staring at Miley. (opss…spoiler!!)

*disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or either Hannah Montana…

*while writing this chapter, my mind keep playing the song of Crush (David Archuleta), Catch Me (Demi Lovato), Love Story (Taylor Swift), If We Were A Movie and One in A Million (Hannah Montana) and Right Here, Right Now (High School Musical 3: Troy and Gabriella).

*most all Arthur's behavior is OOC in this chapter…

**Miley/Lilly POV**

"So, this week assignment is about the great kingdom of Camelot," said Mr. Walsh while waiting for his student's reaction.

"Camel-what?" answered Miley dumbly.

"Camelot, Stewart. Are you actually hearing what I'm saying?" asked Mr. Walsh.

"I guess I'm want to hear it but my ears keep telling my brain that it need some break," Miley answered sarcastically.

"Miley… Keep it low. You wanna go to Europe or summer camps?" Lilly reminds Miley.

"On the other hand, Mr. Walsh, I keep saying to my brain to ignore the ears complaining. You may continued,"

"Thank you, Stewart. Okay, I want you to partner-up in two, your choice, discussing about Camelot's greatest man, King Arthur Pendragon. Understood?"

"Ohhh, that's easy. My dad always tells me about this King Arthur-whoever he is- before I went...to… bed"

Lilly turned to her and make a 'Say-What' face.

"I have to" Miley mouthed silently to Lilly.

"Then, I wished you luck and an-A too. You may pick your partner now."

"Mr. Walsh, can I partner up with Lilly, please?" Miley asked while her face turned to puppy-face look.

"Sure. Thanks to your cuteness. Gosh you can turned to be a puppy, somehow,"

"Thank you so much" Lilly thanked his teacher.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the students rushed to the cafeteria before their belly started sang Hannah Montana's song.

"So, Mr. Stewart really told you about King Arthur?" Oliver asked dumbly.

'Gosh, never knew I had almost imbecile friend' Miley thought as she rolling eyes to Oliver.

"Yes, and he also told me that I can married King Arthur," Miley answered him back sarcastically.

"Oliver, can you stop being an idiot? Miley had to lie to Mr. Walsh, you dumb," Lilly said while hitting his head

"Wow, you are really good at it." Oliver wows her.

"Miley, if we failed this assignment, don't you think that you dad would give 'Hannah', the chance to continued her tour around Europe,"

"Don't know but I guess it's a no. My dad already hardly said to 'Hannah' that he wouldn't give any chance if 'Hannah' failed in history.

"Uhhh… Better get this thing started or not I would never meet my Arshavin guy," Lilly said while stared dreamily at the ceiling. (Forgot to mention, Lilly is having a crush over Arsenal's striker, Andrei Arshavin in this fanfiction)

"Can't you stop about Arshavin-thing? He's married and had two kids. Oh my god…"

"Fine. But anyway, he's still cute with the hush-hush style he done," Lilly said while imitate the "hush-hush Arshavin" (I called as Hush-Hush-Arshavin).

"Well, don't you think I'm cute while doing it, Lilly-pop?" Oliver asked and he also doing the hush-hush style.

"Well, its kind a cute on you, Olli-pop but Arshavin do it better." Lilly answered with innocent smile on her

"Gosh. You guys really make me feel like I wanna go to Camelot now, make a new life… with odd Lilly and Oliver" Miley said while imitate puked-face.

(*Miley, be careful on what you wished for*)

"Hey… Then I would be older than Arshavin,"

"Can't stop abut him already?" Miley said while eating a BIG HAMBURGER.

"Okay"

The bell rang just right after Miley swallowed her hamburger.

"Ohhh, great! Because of you people and Arshavin, I just ate half-of-my-hamburger. You three owed me a hamburger after school at Ronald's"

"Okay. Anything for you, Hannah Pop-Teen-Sensation Montana," Lilly said annoyingly to Miley.

------------------------------------The School Session End------------------------------------------

"So where's is Camelot lied?" Miley asked Lilly while she surfing the internet about Camelot that night.

"Why would I wanna know? Oh god, you should score goal for Arsenal, boooo!!"

"Lilly, if you want to follow me to Europe, you better help me into this!" yells Miley.

"Bu...bu…but, it's Arsenal versus Liverpool. I don't wanna to miss it. You the one who said it's easy cuz your father reads you about Arthur."

"Then who cares. You're my partner. If you help me in this thing, I promise I would reward you with two tickets to Arsenal's match but if YOU HELP ME…"

"Fine" she closed the television and walked to kitchen island. "So, what do you have for dinner tonight?"

"Ohh, like usual. It's my daddy special pork and salad. I found it! It says here, Camelot is an ancient land where England belongs. Well, that easy. I'm sure we can get A in this assignment."

"Miley, Can I sleepover at your house tonight? My mom had to work late and I don't wanna stay home with my brothers."

"Sure. It's my pleasure. Arghhh" Miley said while yawning. "Wow this thing really bored me up. Oh, it's late Lilly, come on."

"Wait up. I wanna check latest score." She walked to the television and opened.

"Make it fast. My head is heavy now. It feels like I'm having a big he-"her words cut with Lilly's yay scream.

"Yes, Arsenal score 2, Liverpool zero! Yes! I told you Arsenal gonna win."

"Yeah whatever… Can we sleep now?"

"Ok"

It's 4 o'clock. It was raining heavily. Suddenly, a lightning stroke towards Miley's room. Miley wake up soon after the stroke, found herself in a forest with Lilly beside her. (Seriously, I don't really know how to explain the stroke, so just use your imagination)

"Where am I?" Miley thought while trying to remember how she can get here. "Oh, it's just a dream. I better pinch myself."

She pinches herself and hoping to wake up. Then, she realizes she is not dreaming. This is real. However, how she can get here? Miley tried to remember but then she remembers that Lilly is beside her. She woke up her up.

"Lilly…Lilly…Lilly! Wake up Lilly."

"Oh, what is it, Miley. I'm just dreaming about Arshavin."

"Well, this is more important than Arshavin. Wake up! Where are we?"

"We're in your house." She turned left and opened her eyes. "Arh!!!! What is this? Miley, why we're sleeping on grass?"

"That why I'm asking you, where are we? I don't think I'm dreaming cause if I do, what are you doing here?

"Maybe if, we're falls asleep again, we're gonna wake up in your room."

"Good idea. Ohh… It's kind a creepy here"

"Miley!!!!! Ahhh!!!!! What's that?"

"Ahhh!!!!! I ddd…don't know. Let's run! In the count of three. One, two, three!!!!

They run as fast as they could. They stopped after they think they beast were far away.

"Miley! Let's just rest here. I guess the beast is far away from us. Maybe tomorrow someone will meet and save us. I'm exhausted now!"

"Ok, fine. Nevertheless, I really wish we're still in US. I really, really wished" Miley said with fears in her eyes.

**Miley/Lilly/ POV ends**

**Merlin/Arthur POV**

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur Pendragon

"Yes sir! What can I do for you" fumbled Merlin in front of him

"Pack your thing. We're going hunting today. Now!" Arthur said, full of excitement

"You mean, early in the morning? Don't you think it's too early, Arthur?"

"Not for me. And don't just pack your thing, pack mine too."

"Of course, I'm your manservant, slaves and nothing in between"

"Great, you actually know where you're standing. Now do what I asked you too"

Arthur walked towards his bathroom and left Merlin with astonished face.

------------------------------------An hour later--------------------------------------------------------

Arthur and his other hunting pack were gathering at their usual place. Arthur is giving them some orders.

"I'm going with Merlin. Meet me here at 5 in the evening sharp," instructed Arthur.

"Yes, my Lord" replied black-hair man and leading the hunter to their hunting venue.

Arthur was sitting down on a cloak as Merlin hurriedly runs towards Arthur and fall unexpectedly in front of him.

"Are you always being this idiot kind man? You're late."

"I know, Gaius asked me to do the laundry. I guess it's one of my best gift talents"

"Let's go now. I want to get a best caught today"

**Merlin/Arthur POV ends**

"Lilly, wake up! We must find a way of this. We're really stuck here." Miley said as she stands up.

"Are you sure we're not in Malibu anymore?"

"I don't think so. Hey, Lilly, I finally remember! Before we are stuck here, there was some flash out of my room. It's somehow like lightning flash"

"Great! This is like a movie experience. You know when a flash stroke to an actor then he traveling the past. Ohhh….. I don't really like this"

"Let's just keep walking. I think if we're lucky we actually gonna find our savior along the way" Miley said as she walked towards a big tree. "Wow, this thing is huge. I guessing, thousands years live. Let's called for the help"

"Help! Help! Help us, please!" Lilly and Miley shouted to every corners of the jungle.

Back then, Arthur and Merlin heard their cry.

"Merlin! Do you hear what I hear?"

"Yes! It's kind a help cry. Somebody called for help"

"So, what we're waiting for? Let us follow the voice and help them. Sounds like two ladies need our help"

"Whoever you are, keep talking. We need to locate where you are," shouted Arthur towards Miley and Lilly.

"Lilly, someone actually hear us. He asked for us to keep shouting, come on," Miley said with a big smile on her innocent face.

"We're here at the big, big tree! Do you hear us!" shouted Lilly loudly.

"Yes, we can. Keep doing that. We'll be there anytime," Merlin replied as he and Arthur walking towards them.

A few minutes later, Arthur and Merlin found the girls. Amusement face drew on their face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Arthur to Miley


	2. Chapter 2

**STUCK IN CAMELOT – A HANNAH MONTANA AND MERLIN CROSSOVERS FANFICTION**

**BY: carnella_nabila8922**

*All the character is kind of OOC.

*in this fanfic, MILEY x ARTHUR and LILLY x MERLIN

*Guinevere/Gwen not really showed up here. Just wanna focus to Arthur/Miley and Lilly/Merlin.

*In this fanfic too, Arthur always look/staring at Miley. (opss…spoiler!!)

*while writing this chapter, my mind keep playing the song of Crush (David Archuleta), Catch Me (Demi Lovato), Love Story (Taylor Swift), If We Were A Movie and One in A Million (Hannah Montana) and Right Here, Right Now (High School Musical 3: Troy and Gabriella).

*most all Arthur's behavior is OOC in this chapter…

**Chapter 2 – Meeting the Prince**

"I'm Miley Stewart," Miley said while looking astonished at Arthur

"And who are you?" Arthur asked as he looked at Lilly.

"Lilly, Lilly Truscott," introduces Lilly

"Can you two tell me where we are?" asked Miley as her eyes fixed on Arthur's eyes

"You two are at Camelot. The Great Land of Camelot," Arthur replied as his eyes looked back at Miley.

Miley almost fell when she heard Arthur's answer. Thanks god, Lilly was holding her.

"Camelot?" Miley asked while she tried to stand properly.

"Are you okay, lady?" asked Merlin, concerned.

"Yes, you are at Camelot. Where you are two belongs?" asked Arthur

"Sir, can you excuse us for a while,"

"Yes, you may excused"

Miley and Lilly turned back and whispers to each other.

"Lilly, I think you're right about the movie-thing. We are really traveling the past now. We are at Camelot. In addition, I don't think those two were lying to us. They looked very convincing and ancient too"

"bu…bu...but… how can this happen? The first thing we are talking about Camelot, and now we are at Camelot? Please, tell me this is just a dream."

"Well, try to pinch yourself and see if you can wake up in our bedroom. I told you the lightning stroking at us and I think it's a magical flash or something. I just cannot think how these can happen.

"Whatever it is, we're needed to seek for their help."

"Yeah, that's the only option we have."

Miley and Lilly turned back, facing Arthur and Merlin again. Miley's eyes fixed on Arthur again as he also fixed his eyes on her. Miley blushed as she knows that Arthur been staring at her.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Prince Arthur. Arthur Pendragon to be exactly,"

Once again, Miley falls backward with a plop as she heard Arthur's answer. However, this time Lilly didn't hold her. Arthur runs towards her and lifted her.

"Are you okay, lady? You seem shocked when you hear my name. Why?" asked Arthur as he helps Miley to stand up.

"No, it's nothing. We just didn't expect to be saved by a crown prince," Miley said as she tried to stand up.

As Miley tried to stand up, she looked up and saw Arthur's eyes closely. Arthur was holding her tightly as he afraid Miley might fall again. Miley blushed as she discovered Arthur was holding her. She tried to release Arthur's embrace. Arthur realized that and release Miley slowly. Lilly and Merlin were just looking at them with startled face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hold you like that. I'm just afraid you might fall again" Arthur apologized as he saw Miley was blushing and facing down.

"That's okay." Miley replied as she still facing down that her bangs covered her eyes.

"So both of you were lost and don't remember where you're living?" Arthur asked

"Yes. We even didn't know how and when we're here. It's just slip off our mind," Lilly asked for Miley's behalf.

"Who are you?" Miley asked as she fixed her beaming blue eyes towards Merlin.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners. It's Merlin, Arthur's manservant."

Lilly and Miley's jaws dropped when they heard about Merlin's name. Merlin's face drew with amuse when he saw that.

"Oh… what's wrong with my name, ladies?"

"No... It's nothing. It is just your name seem familiar to us. We felt a big honor to meet you all." Lilly replied as she bowed to Arthur. Miley also bowed to Arthur.

"I want you two to follows us back to the castle," Arthur said as he still staring at Miley (p/s: Oh… Arthur… stops looking at Miley, please)

"Oh, we don't have too, right? What I mean is, we don't want to be your burden," Miley said humbly.

"No. I'm insists too. You seem very tired. You can be our guest."

"Fine if you insist too," Miley said, thanking Arthur.

Miley and Lilly follow Arthur and Merlin. In Miley's mind, the scene where Arthur holds her still playing in her mind. She blushed when she remembered about that.

"I want you to ride the horse," Arthur asked while accidentally his hand holds Miley's hand.

"But… You are the crown prince. I don't think I deserved to ride your horse, my Lord," Miley said while her eyes fixed at Arthur's hand that holds hers.

"I can walk. Like I said, you seem very tired and I don't think you can walk anymore, right?"

"Bu...Bu…but-"Miley's word cut off as Arthur lifted her like bridal style and puts her on the horse.

Miley blushed again when Arthur lifted her. Once again, Lilly and Merlin were just shoots them with astonished and startled look. Miley is facing down as her bangs were covering her forehead and eyes.

"Th…Thank...You," Miley stutter as she still facing down.

"You welcome," Arthur said as he also facing down as he realizes what he had done.

"You're Lilly right? You can have my horse, my lady," Merlin said

"Are you sure, Merlin," Lilly asked hesitantly

"Yes, I'm insists" Merlin said as his eyes fixed on Lilly.

"Well, I just need to accept it. Thank you," Lilly said as she tried to ride the horse.

"Let me help you," Merlin asked as he holds Lilly and puts her on the horse.

"Thank you," Lilly said happily.

Miley and Lilly ride the horse while Arthur and Merlin guide the horse to the castle slowly.

"So, do you know Andrei Arshavin?" Lilly asked Merlin as she breaks the silent.

Miley turned back and shoot a death-glare to Lilly.

"Who is he?" asked Arthur

"Ohhh… he somehow so-called-soon-to-be- Lilly's fiancé," Miley said as she still shoot Lilly death-glare.

"Ohhh… So you're getting married," Merlin asked as he looked at Lilly

"Well, not really. What I mean, he is going to be my fiancé if he had not busy… busy… with… kingdom business. You know like being a striker and defender of a kingdom,"

"So, he's also a prince? What kingdom is he?"

"Ohhh… he's royal knight of Arsenal," Lilly said hesitantly.

"Arsenal?"

"It's just a small kingdom around ours. It's very, very small. Almost big kingdom didn't its existence." Miley said while staring at Merlin.

"Ohhh… That's interesting," Arthur said as he smiled at Miley.

Miley smiled beamingly back at him. However, this time, Arthur is the one who go red. They continued their journey until reached at a big castle.

"Welcome to Camelot. This is my castle," Arthur introduces.

"Wow, this is big castle. Are you sure the offer again, my Lord," Miley asked while looking at the castle.

"Yes, I'm insists to. Let's go and meet my father, The King of Camelot,"

"Bu...Bu…But, do we have too?" Lilly asked as she looked at Arthur.

"Yes. Don't be afraid, he is not going to eat you," Arthur joking and then he chuckled.

Miley laughed and then her eyes fixed at Lilly.

"That's what we hoping for,"

Miley tried to get off the horse. She accidentally kicked the horse's belly and the horse kicked her off. She falls and when she opens her eyes, she is on somebody hands. Arthur had actually caught her and lifted her like bridal style. Arthur put her down and walked to the horse.

"You're a bad, bad horse. Guard, take this horse to where he belongs,"

"Yes, my Lord,"

"Thank you so much for saving me." Miley said as her eyes fixed at the horse.

"It's fine. Follow me,"

Miley and Lilly follows Arthur and Merlin back and whispers to each other.

"Arshavin is a royal knight from Arsenal?" Miley asked Lilly sarcastically.

"What? He is really my knight in shining armor," Lilly expressionless.

"Great. We are going to meet the king with our nightdress. Lilly, I really want to get back to Malibu."

"But, there nothing we can do right now. Miley, what I'm going to say if Arthur asked me again bout Arshavin?"

"Well, just say that Arshavin love jousting and fighting with a royal knight from Liverpool Kingdom named Fernando Torres," Miley said and again she shoot Lilly with a death-glare.

"That's great. But I preferred with Wayne Rooney"

"Lilly, focus! Can you stop bout Arshavin, Torres and Rooney already?"

"Okay, fine but I will use excuse, Mile-"Lilly's word cut off as Arthur opened a door.

"Father!" Arthur shouted as he walked into the throne room.

"Arthur! Where are you this morning? I've been looking for you everywhere," replied King Uther, King of Camelot.

"Merlin and I went hunting early in the morning,"

"And who are you two?" Uther asked as he spotted Miley and Lilly behind Arthur.

"Your Highness, I'm Miley Stewart and this is Lilly Truscott," Miley said as she bowed to Uther.

"Miley Stewart? Are you a princess?" asked Uther.

"I don't really remember, Your Highness. Lilly and I even didn't know how we're get here."

"Ohhh… Do you remember where you're from?"

"No, your Highness," Lilly said as she holds Miley's hand.

"Well, you seem very tired. How about you staying here as my guest for a while until you remember who you are,"

"It would my pleasure, you Highness. But we don't burden you?"

"Not at all. We actually welcomed you here," Arthur said as he smiled to Miley.

"Thank you, your Highness. I always going to remember your kindness," Miley said as she smiled beamingly at Uther.

"Helena, take this two beautiful ladies to the royal guest room," Uther orders a woman that standing beside an old man.

"Yes, your Highness" She walked over Miley and Lilly. "Follow me, I'm Helena. I will be your servant as long as you're here,"

Miley and Lilly follows Helena, leave Arthur with his father.

"She is a very beautiful girl. Her name suits her very much," Uther said as he looked at Arthur.

"Yes, father. I also think the same. Father, may I go to my room? I need to wash up," Arthur said as he faced his father.

"Yes. You really need to wash up,"


	3. Chapter 3

**STUCK IN CAMELOT – A HANNAH MONTANA AND MERLIN CROSSOVERS FANFICTION**

**BY: carnella_nabila8922**

*All the character is kind of OOC.

*in this fanfic, MILEY x ARTHUR and LILLY x MERLIN

*Guinevere/Gwen not really showed up here. Just wanna focus to Arthur/Miley and Lilly/Merlin.

*In this fanfic too, Arthur always look/staring at Miley. (opss…spoiler!!)

*while writing this chapter, the playlist of song that I heard while writing this chapter is I Lay My Love On You (Westlife), You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift), Innocent (Avril Lavigne), Don't Let Go (David Archuleta) and I Wanna Know You (David Archuleta/Miley Cyrus)

*most all Arthur's behavior is OOC in this chapter…

*I do not own Hannah Montana or either Merlin.

*I have thinking about making a video fanfic about this fanfic. What do you think?

Chapter 3 – **FRANK CONVERSATION**

---------------------------------IN THE ROYAL GUEST ROOM----------------------------------

**Miley/Lilly POV**

"Lilly, the King seems very kind. However, we really need to reveal who we are to them," Miley asked Lilly as she is walking to the closet.

"Yeah. Miley, did you notice something?"

"Notice what?" Miley asked dumbly as she closed the closet and walked to the bed where Lilly sitting on.

"The prince is really nice to you. I mean is, he lifted you when you falls plop backward. He holds you, offering his horse to you for you to ride and everything. Moreover, he always looked and stared at you. He really is a prince charming,"

"Is that what every prince has to do, right?" Miley replied as she remembered back the incident where Arthur holds her. Her face blushed again.

"See, you blushing again. Whenever Arthur is near you, you're always smiling and blushing," Lilly teased Miley.

"It's nothing, okay. He is a prince and I'm just a girl. Moreover, he is older than we are. He's like hundreds years older than us. And, I have Jake Ryan."

"Miley, the truth is, I don't really like Jake. He is so a jerk and prat too. If I have to choose between Jake and Arthur, I rather chose Arthur since he is a prince charming."

"That is your choice, not mine. Even if we live in this age, nothing could ever happen between me and Arthur, ok," Miley said, denied Lilly's words.

**END OF MILEY/LILLY POV**

**MERLIN/ARTHUR POV**

"Arthur, where had your mind fly?" asked Merlin as he see Arthur is daydreaming.

"Merlin! I didn't notice you came in," asked Arthur dumbly.

"Of course, you didn't see me. Your mind is flying anywhere. Are you thinking about someone?" Merlin teased

"No, I'm not. I'm just thinking about the… the… the horse that just almost hurts Miley," Arthur said as he trying to change the subject.

"Thinking about the horse or Miley?" Merlin whispering but enough for Arthur to hear it.

"Pardon me?"

"Ohhh...nothing. What are you saying?" Merlin asked as he looked at Arthur's anxious face.

"Idiot. Merlin, can you company me to somewhere?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the royal guest room. My father invited Miley and Lilly to a royal dinner tonight," Arthur said as he walked to the door.

"Of course,"

**END OF MERLIN/ARTHUR POV**

Arthur and Merlin walked to room where Miley and Lilly is staying. There, Arthur knocked the door. He was hoping for Miley to open it so he cans her face again. However, his hope crashed, as Lilly is the one who open the door.

"What a shock. Do you want to come in?" asked Lilly smilingly.

"Yes, I would. Where's Miley?"

Lilly's face quickly changed after Arthur's question. "Ohhh, she's in the restroom. Do you want to leave message to her?" Lilly asked, as she is smile curiously.

"I think I can wait." Arthur said as he standing near the bed.

Lilly walked to Merlin and talked to him. A few minutes later, Miley went out of the restroom and shocked when she saw Arthur is in the room. She tried to smile widely, but her lips do not want to.

"Hello. I'm sorry if I shocked you. I have some invitation from my father," Arthur said as he staring at her.

"Ohhh… Thank you." Miley said and she blushing again.

"May I sit down?"

"Of course, you can. This is your castle. I'm just a guest. You can do anything, right?"

Arthur sit down at the bed instead of chair, which he thinks, might interrupt Merlin and Lilly conversation. He took Miley's hand and asked her to sit down beside him. Miley, who is still blushing, just followed Arthur's request.

"So, your name is Miley. It's a very beautiful name. Who gave you that name?" Arthur asked as he fixed his icy-blue eyes towards Miley's eyes.

"Thank you. Well, my mother gave me that name."

Arthur showed her I-Want-To-Know-Why-face. Miley just looked at his face without understands it. A few seconds, it hits her.

"Ohhh, you want to know why my mother names me that. Well, my mother wants me to smile always. Even though I'm in big troubles or miserable. Just keep smiling no matter what happens."

"Ohhh, you mother must be very lovely and caring, am I right,"

"Yes, she was. She is so kind even God loves her and takes her from me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mother died when I was 9 years old. Until now, my father didn't find any replacement. She is lovely and very loving too." Miley said as tears started too dropped from her beaming eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm kind a sensitive if it's about my mother"

Arthur hand has reached her face and he wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry for my question. However, I seem to understand you. When you're at the throne room, do you see queen beside my father?" asked Arthur as he wiping Miley's tears. (P/s… Arthur's OOC!!!)

Lilly and Merlin watched them with astonished face. Merlin's jaws dropped when he saw Arthur's hand reached Miley's face while Lilly just smiling at them.

"No, I don't. But I guess, the queen must be at the other place," Miley's said as she blushing again when Arthur is wiping her tears. She was startled with what Arthur has done. She tried to remember the throne room. Then…

"Wait, I even didn't see the queen's throne beside your father's." Miley said as her eyes looked at Arthur widely.

"Yes, you're right. My mother also passed away. Her name is Ygraine and from what I know, she died after she gives birth of me." Arthur said as his hand was off Miley's face and he is facing down.

"I'm sorry. I guess we both understand each other." Miley's said as Arthur face her again. She stared at Arthur's eyes and see sorrow in there.

"Arthur…Uhm…uhm…" She tried to tell to Arthur about his sorrow but then she realized that it is not the right time. "So what the invitation your father sends to us," she said as she still stared at Arthur's eyes.

"Ohhh… my father invited you two for the royal dinner tonight. Tonight, my other menservants would escort you there," said Arthur as he stand up.

"Thank you. So, shall us dress-up?" asked Miley as she also stands up.

"Of course, you can. I have to go. Thank you for the conversation we have there. It's good to know you better," Arthur said as he walked to the door. "Let's go, Merlin. We had many knights to train today.

"You welcome. It's also nice to know you too." Miley as she smiled beamingly to Arthur. Arthur smiled back to her.

Arthur and Merlin went out of the room, leave Miley and Lilly alone.

"What a frank conversation you had there with Prince Arthur Pendragon," Lilly said as she walked over Miley.

"It's nothing. He just told me about his mother, okay?"

"It's more than nothing. I saw the way Arthur looks at you since we first meet him. It's more than just a stare," explained Lilly as she holds Miley's hand.

"It's nothing, okay? We should get ready. The king invited us for a royal dinner tonight," Miley said as she walked to the closet and took a scarlet gown and showed to Lilly. "What do you think about this one?"

"It's too bright. You should find a dress that suits to your eyes," Lilly commented as she walked to the closet and took out a sky-blue dress and showed to Miley. "Like this one. It's very suits to your eyes,"

"Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you, Lilly. Well, let me find yours," Miley said as she took out a purple dress and showed it Lilly. "This is one will beautiful on you,"

"Thank you, Miley." She said as she smiled widely to Miley.

"You welcome," Miley smiled back to Lilly and walked to the restroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**STUCK IN CAMELOT – A HANNAH MONTANA AND MERLIN CROSSOVERS FANFICTION**

**BY: carnella_nabila8922**

*All the character is kind of OOC.

*in this fanfic, MILEY x ARTHUR and LILLY x MERLIN

*Guinevere/Gwen not really showed up here. Just wanna focus to Arthur/Miley and Lilly/Merlin.

*In this fanfic too, Arthur always look/staring at Miley. (opss…spoiler!!)

*while writing this chapter, the playlist of song that I heard while writing this chapter is If We Were A Movie (Hannah Montana), Until You're Mine (Demi Lovato), The Middle (Demi Lovato), LoveBug (Jonas Brothers) and Thinking of You (Katy Perry)

*most all Arthur's behavior is OOC in this chapter…

*I do not own Hannah Montana or either Merlin.

*This chapter is kinda bored….. sorry for the bad grammar…. Try to fixed it…

*I have thinking about making a video fanfic about this fanfic. What do you think?

CHAPTER 4 – **ROYAL DINNER**

"Do you have any affection on Miley, Arthur?" asked Merlin as he is polishing the armor suit.

"What do you mean, Merlin?" Arthur asked seriously, as he watched the knights training.

"You just tell her about your past even though both of you just met. I even have to force you to tell about it. But with Miley, it seem so easy for you," Merlin explaining

"I just tell her about my mother. She had the feeling as I do. She also lost her mother as a child. So, I guess it's not wrong to tell her about it,"

"But you seem very care about her. What I mean here, Arthur, you saved her from fall, you lifted her, you even offered her to ride your horse and you also wiped her tears. Does all that mean something?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"Yes, it's true. I care about her. She somehow reminds me of Guinevere. Can we talk about other thing?" Arthur said as he walks back to the castle.

"So, you're still thinking about Guinevere? I thought you're already give up on her"

"She's always in my mind. I cannot stop thinking about her. Can we talk other thing?"

"Fine" Merlin replied as he walked along Arthur to his room.

-------------------------------------**A FEW HOURS LATER **--------------------------------------

**AT THE ROYAL GUEST ROOM**

"Wow, you look so beautiful, Miley. Lovely like your mother." Lilly praising Miley as she walked out of the restrooms.

"Thank you. You look lovely too, Lilly." Miley said as she sits on the bed.

Suddenly, the door knocked and a voice interrupts them.

"Hello, my lady. I'm going to escort you to the royal dining hall," a voice interrupts them from outside.

"Wait for a minutes, please?" Miley as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look lovely. Prince Arthur would fall for you tonight." Lilly teased her and chuckled.

"Hey! But anyway, I take that as a compliment." Miley said as she walked to the door.

She opened the door and saw two men in armor suits.

"I'm ready. Oh wait, Lilly!"

"Wait for a seconds…" she replied and showed up after that, "Ohhh, hello."

"Follow me to the hall"

"Okay…" Lilly said in nervous voice.

"I think you already fall in love guy in armor suit," Miley teased her as they were walking.

"What? He is a hunk. I would never forget anyone in hunk appearance. Like Chace Crawford, Ed Westwick and Robert Pattinson. I guess now, I can put guy in armor suit in the list." Lilly said as she smiled widely to the man beside her.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey! You are forgetting Andrei Arshavin in your list. He is a hunk too, right?"

"No… he is more like knight in sweaty football jersey. Half hunk, half charming," Lilly said as she stared dreamily to man beside her.

Miley chuckled as she watched Lilly stared at the man beside her. Then, the man opens the door and there is a hall. This hall beautifully decorated and furnished. They went in and saw Arthur is talking to his father and lady in red. Arthur turned his back, saw Miley's appearance, and amazed with her beauty. Miley also saw Arthur staring and started blushing.

'Oh, great. Cinderella is blushing again when her prince charming stared at her.' Lilly thought as she looked at her smilingly.

Arthur is walking towards them. Miley felt her heart beating fast right now and she feels that she going to fall if Arthur nears her again.

"Hello there. You look very beautiful, Miley,"

"Tha.. Thank…you," Miley stammers and facing down to the floor. "You look great too in that suit," Miley said as she blushed.

"Thank you,"

"Ehem…" Lilly coughed to get Arthur's attention.

"Ohhh, Lilly. I did not see you there. I'm sorry,"

"Of course, you didn't see me, you only saw Miley in your sight," Lilly whispers but enough for Miley and Arthur to listen. Miley stamps on Lilly's feet and shoots her with death-glare.

"Oww! What was that for?" Lilly groaned as she looked at Miley.

"Ohhh, is that your feet? I thought it was spider and I was afraid of a spider," Miley replied as she still glares at Lilly.

"Ohhh, Arthur, where is Merlin?" Lilly asked as she looked around

"There he is. You want to talk to him?" Arthur asked while pointing his finger to Merlin.

"Yes. You know, he is kind a fun to talk with like Oliver," Lilly said

"Of course. His head is lighter than normal person did," Arthur said as he chuckled

Lilly was laughing at Arthur's joke and walks towards Merlin.

"I didn't know you had a good sense of humor. Because all this time, I think all princes are very serious and humorless person." Miley said as she smiled at Arthur.

"Well, I'm a very different prince. I'm humorous, funny and very kind"

"Don't mention to me that you are also a prat, annoying and arrogant?" Miley dared Arthur

"Oh, no. I'm not kind of man. I'm charming, humorous and generous too."

"I don't want to cause you any offence but in your list, you are missing one more attitude, conceiting," Miley asked sarcastically. Arthur just confusedly stared at her. "Ohh, I'm just joking. You're not planning to get me back, right?"

"No I would not. I guess for this time being,"

Miley just laughed to what Arthur has said.

Meanwhile…

"Hello, Merlin. What a hat?" greet Lilly while looking weirdly at Merlin's hat.

"Hello, Lilly. I know. This hat is hideous"

"I know. It's so feathery. Let me guess, Arthur asked you to wear this, right?"

"How on earth you know about that?" Merlin expresses his surprise.

"Lucky guess, I think. So this royal wear to royal manservant?" asked Lilly as she stared at the clothes

"Yes. What do you think?"

"Its look great on you, well, except for the hat, of course." Lilly commented as she laughed.

"Lilly, haven't you notice that Arthur is being so nice to Miley?"

"Yes. I've been noticing that since we're met. In addition, thank you for saving Miley and me. We have no idea, how we are in Camelot. I think Miley might remember something."

"No, it's nothing. So you said that my name is kind a familiar to you. How?"

"Yes, your name is familiar to me but I can't remember where. If I do have a flash, I tell, okay?"

"Fine,"

-------------------------------------------------xoxoxo--------------------------------------------------

In the royal dinner

"So, Miley, do you remember where you came from?" King Uther asked as he looked at Miley

"Yes, Your Highness, but I don't really sure about it. I think Lilly and I were from a kingdom called Hollywood."

Lilly just looked at her weirdly, just like Say-What face.

Miley mouthed her silently, "Well, it's true, right?"

"Hollywood? I never heard of it?" Arthur interrupts.

"Well, Hollywood is a small country across sea of Camelot, I guess. Not all big country knows about its existence."

"Ohhh, so you're a princess?"

Miley hesitated to answer the question but then…

"Yes. Miley Stewart is a princess there. Well, not a crowned-princess, but what I can tell from my memory, she is royal princess of Hollywood," Lilly said confidently to the King.

Miley silently mouthed at her, "I'm not a princess, Lilly!"

Lilly mouthed her back, "Yes, you are. You are a pop princess, Hannah Montana"

Arthur interrupts their silent conversation, "So, it's true. You are a princess. I men, you have look as a princess."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"So do you think you father might realize your missing?"

"Yes, he might but I don't think he knew where we are. Well, the story is like this, Lilly, I want to travel around the world, and we actually didn't tell my father where we're going. We didn't expect this going to happen here in Camelot. So I guess, we need to find our traveling party before we can manage to get back to our place,"

"Fine, you can our royal guest until you can find your party. So tell me about this Hollywood,"

"Well, Hollywood is kind a famous because of its people. Almost all of Hollywood's folk know how to sing and their voice is very great. Other than that, I actually do not really know about it. My father don't let me minds about all that."

"So, Lilly is your servant?" Arthur asked as he looked at Lilly.

"No, Lilly is my best friend. She is one of the knight's daughter and we're two were friend since I was two years old. My one and only true friend," Miley explained as she looked at Lilly intently.

"Thank you. You are also my best friend," Lilly said as she smiled sincerely.

Miley smiled to Lilly before fixed her eyes to Arthur. Arthur looked at her intently. Miley blushed.

"Father, I'm intent want to take Lady Miley and Lilly for a walk around the castle, can I?"

"Of course, you may."

"Would you?" Arthur asked as he looked at Miley intently.

"Of…of course. We would. Thanks Arthur," Miley said as she looked back at Arthur.

---------------------------------The royal dinner is over----------------------------------------------

"Your Highness, thank you for the great dinner we have today. We had better go now. Thank you so much." Miley thanked Uther as she smiled at her.

"You welcome. Thank you for telling about your great country," Uther said as he looked at Miley and Lilly.

Miley and Lilly walked out to their room. Then, the lady in red runs towards them.

"Miley, Lilly! Wait!"

Miley and Lilly stopped and turned their back.

"Hello, you two. I'm Lady Morgana. Uther forgot to introduce me to you."

"You're the king's lady?" Miley asked as she looked at Morgana's appearances.

"No. I'm the King's ward. Can we go for a walk anytime?"

"Of course, it's my honor to walk with you, My Lady,"

"Fine. Have a nice day tomorrow with Arthur," Morgana as she walked away to her room.

"Thank you, lady Morgana," Lilly thanked her as she and Miley walked away.

Miley and Lilly walked away to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

**STUCK IN CAMELOT – A HANNAH MONTANA AND MERLIN CROSSOVERS FANFICTION**

**BY: carnella_nabila8922**

*All the character is kind of OOC.

*in this fanfic, MILEY x ARTHUR and LILLY x MERLIN

*Guinevere/Gwen not really showed up here. Just wanna focus to Arthur/Miley and Lilly/Merlin.

*In this fanfic too, Arthur always look/staring at Miley. (opss…spoiler!!)

*most all Arthur's behavior is OOC in this chapter…

*I do not own Hannah Montana or either Merlin.

*I have thinking about making a video fanfic about this fanfic. What do you think?

**CHAPTER 5 – DISAPPEARANCE AND MESSY HAIR INCIDENT**

**IN MALIBU**

Back to the present, Mr. Stewart is preparing the breakfast. He sings his song, "Achy Breaky Heart". Jackson walked downstairs and shouted to his dad, "Rockstar, it's not the right time to breaking someone's ear this morning!"

However, Robbie Ray just ignores him. He continued singing even louder than ever. Then, he stopped as Mrs. Truscott knocked the door.

"Mr. Stewart. Where is my daughter?" asked Heather frantically.

"She is sleeping in Miley's room. She said that you are working night shift and she doesn't wanna to stay with her brothers." Robbie answers calmly and calls Jackson.

"Wha… Hello there. What cha' does here, beautiful," Jackson said as he stares at Heather.

"Shut up, Jackson. Can you wake Lilly in Miley's room," Heather said cynically.

"Anything for you, hottie," Jackson as he walked upstairs, still stares at Heather. Then he fell backward and tries to stands up. He smiles at Heather and runs frantically upstairs.

"You had a weird son. As weird as his father too," Heather said as she looked at Robbie Ray's clothes.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you wanna said, my son is only weirdo in this house, me…no way!!"

"Daddy! I think Miley and Lilly already out in the morning. They're not snoring in their bed," Jackson shouted as he went downstairs.

"Where are they? It's only 8 in the morning. As far as I know, Miley hate waking up early in the morning," Robbie said confusedly as he looked at Jackson.

"So do Lilly. Robbie, where do you hide my daughter?" Heather as she glared at Robbie.

"What the hell I wanna hide your Lilly? They might going out, jogging. Let's just wait, ok?"

"Well, I'm not. I'm heading to the Rico's," Jackson said as he walked out the house. "Bye-bye, sweethoney," he said as he giving Heather, a flying kiss.

-----------------------------------**THREE HOUR LATER**-----------------------------------------

"Where is Lilly!!??" Heather shouted as she stands up.

"I don't know. And please, don't shout like that again!" Robbie said as he just looked at Heather.

"Robbie, tell me where is Lilly?!" Heather said as she clutches Robbie's shirt collar.

"I hope your ear doesn't have any damage cuz I just said that I DON'T KNOW!!!" Robbie shouted back as he released Heather's clutch.

"Wow, you two really know that intimidate each other, bravo!" Jackson said as he walked into the living room.

Earlier he already saw the argument happens between Heather and Robbie. He just chuckled as he walked to the kitchen, grabs milk and drinks it without using any glass.

"Have you seen Lilly at the beach?" Heather asked hopefully and stares at Jackson

"Nope. Doesn't have any radar sign from Miley and Lilly," Jackson said as he walked to the fridge and take out the yesterday leftover pork and put it in the microwave.

Then, someone knocked the front door. Heather went the door, hoping it was Miley and Lilly. However, her hope crashed as Oliver is the one who knocked the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Truscott. What are you doing here?" Oliver said as he stares at Heather.

"Have you seen Lilly and Miley today, Oliver?"

"No. I came here to pick Lilly and Miley to see a movie. Where are they?"

"We don't know. They just had gone this morning. I don't think they going for a jog this morning since Miley and Lilly hates waking up early in the morning on weekend! Robbie, try calling Miley, please?"

"Okay" he said as he takes out his cell phone and dials Miley.

Miley's cell rang at the chair, near to where Jackson eating his pork. He answers the calls, sounded like Miley.

"Hello daddy," Jackson said in his girl's voice.

"Miley, where are you? Heather and I were looking for you since this morning. Where are you?"

"I'm right at the kitchen island, daddy,"

"What?" he said as he turning his head to the kitchen island where Jackson was eating. Jackson shows him the phone and hangs the call.

"Jackson, please don't make jokes now. Where do you get the phone?" Robbie asked as he walked towards Jackson and snatches Miley's cell.

"Well, Miley left it here. Don't blame me"

"Heather, now you trying to call Lilly," Robbie as he turned around to face Sarah.

Heather reached out her BlackBerry and called Lilly. Then, Oliver heard Lilly's cell rings under him. He stands up, picks the phone and shows it to Heather.

"I think, Lilly also forget to bring her cell-phone," Oliver said as he handed the phone to Heather

"How can Lilly forget to bring her phone? I always remind her to bring her cell-phone everywhere she goes!!" Heather freaks out

"Okay, how about we search around Malibu first? I'm going with…."he looked at Jackson, who is picking his nose, "with you, Heather,"

"Why I'm going with you?"

"Well, you wanna go with Jackson?"

Heather looked at Jackson as he is still picking his nose and turned to Robbie

"On the other hand, I'm started feeling it's safer and better I'm going with you. Jackson, you and Jackson, find Miley. While your dad and me going to find Lilly. Meet us here 3 hours later," Heather said as she walked to the door.

**BACK TO CAMELOT WITH MILEY AND LILLY AGAIN….**

Arthur and Merlin were walking to the royal guest room where Miley and Lilly were staying. There, Arthur knocked the door; still hoping Miley is the one who going to open. This time, his hope comes true as Miley opened the door with her big beaming smile.

"Hello, are you ready yet," Arthur asked Miley as he gave Miley, his sweetest smile ever (P/S: the smile in Merlin season 2: The Once and Future Queen (before Arthur kiss Gwen)

"I'm always ready. Can you wait for Lilly for a while? She is in the restroom. Come in," Miley said as opened the door wider.

"Thank you," Merlin thanked Miley as he closed the door.

"So do you sleep well last night," Arthur asked at he stares at Miley (P/S: Here we go again. Arthur started to stare at Miley.)

"Yeah. It's very comfortable. I do really sleep well. Thanks for asking."

Then the restroom door opened as Lilly revealed her. Her hair is messy like she just waking up from a deep, deep sleep. Merlin just stares amazed at her while Miley and Arthur just looked at her, startled.

"Ohh, I didn't know we had guest here. Miley, my hair is kind a messy right?"

"Ya think?" Miley said as she laughing.

"Can I speak to Miley?" Lilly said as she shoots her a death-glare.

"Of course," Arthur said as he moves backward.

Lilly walks towards Miley and grabs her hand. Then, she drags Miley to the restroom.

"Why you didn't alarm me that Arthur and Merlin is here? I'm just humiliated myself," Lilly asked slowly as she closed the door. "Now fix my hair. I look like a psychopath."

"Well, you are the most beautiful psychopath ever, Lilly. Be grateful for that," Miley said as she started fixing Lilly's hair.

"Thank you. Miles, last night I had a dream about our family,"

"What dream?" she asked as she still plaiting Lilly's hair. Then her eyes went wide. "Wait! Don't tell me you dreaming about my dad married your mom,"

"No. It's not that dream. I dreamt about how worried our parent is. They were searching all over LA and Malibu. Call me weird, Jackson and Oliver also searching for us."

"Well, I think it's not a dream anymore. It's true. My dad and your mom might freak out when they noticed that we are not snoring in my bed," Miley said as she turned Lilly to her. "There, you look amazing."

"Thanks Miles. You are bestest friend ever."

"Thank you, you too,"

Miley and Lilly opened the door and walked over Arthur and Merlin, who were waiting for them. Merlin just stares in amazed at Lilly, as he thinks Lilly is like an angel, wearing that scarlet gown.

"Let's go now; we better get this done before lunch," Arthur said as he walked to the door. "Let's go Merlin," Arthur said as he turned his back to Merlin, saw Merlin stares at Lilly.

"Merlin…Merlin… Merlin!" Arthur called, waved his hands to Merlin.

"Yes," Merlin awake from his stares to Lilly and turned his head to Arthur. "Are we going for a hunt today?" Merlin said dumbly.

"You are completely half idiot, half useless," Arthur said as he glared at Arthur.

Miley just chuckled. She knows Merlin impressed to Lilly since she went out from the restroom with that messy hair until now. _"I think somebody already impressed with Lilly Truscott a.k.a Lolla Lufnagle. I have to admit Lilly is drop-dead cute in that messy hair and that scarlet gown. As a real princess' _Miley thought as she stares at Lilly.

Lilly is just laughing to Arthur's joke. She is also blushing as she knows that Merlin been staring since that messy hair incident.

"We better get going now," Miley said as she walked towards Arthur.

"Ladies first," Arthur said as he opened the door to Miley. "I'm behind you, Miley."

"Thank you," Miley said as she walked out. Then, Arthur followed behind her. Lilly and Merlin went out after that. Arthur catches up on Miley and walks beside her. Miley heart's beating fast as Arthur walked beside her. Somehow, she felt something that she never had when she is with Jake or other person. _'Am I falling in love? I never felt this way to other man. Oh god, help me.' _Miley thought as she turned her sight to Arthur.

-----------------------------------**TWO HOURS LATER**-------------------------------------------

"I want to take you to Gaius, the royal physician." Arthur said as he leads the tour.

"What?!" Merlin asked shocked.

"If you want to know, Merlin lives with him. They two were like father and son sometimes."

"That's an interesting fact. I think Gaius must be kind and great man, am I right?" Miley asked as she fixed her eyes to Merlin

"Yes, he is. Sometimes, I thought he is my father," Merlin said proudly

Few minutes later, they stand in front of a room. Merlin knocks and the door opened, revealing an old man. The old man had a long beard and looked very nice too.

"Hello everyone. What are you doing here?" Gaius asked as he opened the door wider.

"Miley and Lilly want to know you. So here they are." Merlin said as he pointing to the girls.

"Hello, you must be Gaius. I'm Miley Stewart," Miley bows as she introduces herself.

Gaius reached her and straightened her up. "You don't have to bow, Lady Stewart. You are the princess and I don't have honor to accept your bow," Gaius said humbly.

"Well, I'm a princess at Hollywood Kingdom but not in Camelot. I'm just a regular guest here. So I'm hoping if you just call me Miley," Miley said as she takes Gaius's hand that hold her before.

Arthur was smiling at Miley. He actually impressed with Miley's humble attitude. _'She is never proud with her title. She is a very humble and beautiful princess.' _Arthur thought as he smiles at Miley.

"I'm Lilly, Lilly Truscott. I'm the closest friend of Lady Stewart or Miley," Lilly said as she winked at Miley.

"This is different room than I see in Hollywood." Miley said as she looked around.

"I'm sorry if the room is very messy. I didn't know that I will receive visit from you, Miley,"

"No, that's fine. I am not talking about the room. I'm want to know what is this,"

"Ohhh, this is potion. It's medicine made by myself. You didn't know about it?"

"Well, in our kingdom, we usually use tablets, capsules and sometimes ointment. It's very relivable." Miley said as she looked at potion at Gaius's table.

"Interesting,"

"Miley, I want to take you somewhere. Somewhere special," Arthur said as he grabbed Miley's hand and dragged her outside. Miley just let Arthur dragged her as she is startled of what Arthur has done state of mind.

Merlin's jaw was drop as he saw that again. _'What wrong with Arthur. He seems very different after he met Miley,'_ Merlin thought. On the other hand, Lilly was smiling widely as Miley and Arthur loses in their sight. She turned her attention back to Merlin.

"Can I asked you something," Lilly asked as she fixed her blue eyes to Merlin.

"Yes, anything,"

"Is Arthur always behaving like this?"

"As his so-called closest manservant, I'm gladly to say, no, he doesn't. This is very new Arthur. Wow, I think Miley had changed Arthur a bit."

"Really? Well, that is Miley, she one of the kind. So where is your room?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Nothing, just want to know where?"

"There," Merlin said as he pointing his thumb to the door behind Gaius.

Then, Lilly runs towards it.

"Whoa, what are you doing," Merlin shouted as he runs to Lilly.

"Nothing, just want to see your room as you already see mine," Lilly said as she opened the door. She went inside and…

"Ahhh!!!" Lilly shouted.

She could swear that she slip the water there. _"Oh My God, I don't want to die here in Camelot. God, please save me!' _Lilly thought as she falls. Then, she felt that she is on somebody's embrace. Someone strong and fast. She opened her eyes met with Merlin's blue eyes. She was petrified of what just happens and let Merlin to hold her. Merlin takes her to the bed. Then, he slowly put her down. Lilly can see fears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked as soon as he put Lilly down.

"Yes. I'm just fine. Thanks you for saving me," Lilly said as she tried to smile.


End file.
